


The Closet

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter gets angry, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Ruins Everything, fuck steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: What was the human aftermath of the Civil War?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 245





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> this was the very first prompt I ever took, and I'm finally getting around to posting it to AO3 because of a determination to get all my fics up here
> 
> the prompt was for "secret relationships"

“Shhh,” he giggled. “We’re gonna get caught.”

“So shut up dumbass,” Peter rolled his eyes. “Honestly you’re so loud, some people might think you _want_ people to find out.”

Harley dropped his voice into a low whisper, “I’m sorry doll, but I want to shout my love from the rooftops.”

“But we can’t.”

“Not yet. Baby, I promise one day-”

They had started dating after Peter became an official Avenger. Unfortunately due to the rift caused in the team when Tony and Steve broke up (which aided in the Civil War), once the team was ducktaped back together, there was a very strict rule of no dating team members.

Harley had become Iron Lad after an incident in Rose Hill that almost killed his sister, and Tony had half dragged him to New York to join up.

After one day spent together working on their suits, Peter and Harley had hit it off as friends. Then after a fight that nearly went bad, they ended up in a janitorial closet, frantically making out and biting marks into each other’s necks. Their relationship since then was stolen moments, just like these, in unmonitored rooms and disguised at restaurants and movies.

Around the team and in public, their relationship was still completely platonic. Two boys, teenagers, who loved to mess around, play pranks on teammates and friends.

Each of them longed for the day they would be able to kiss in public, cuddle during movie nights, use romantic pet names instead of the shitty nicknames inspired by the ones Tony graciously bestows on everyone.

The worst part was they couldn’t even risk sleeping in each others quarters. Partially because they would have to share a bed, which led to the other issue of they weren’t sure they would be able to keep their hands to themselves.

It hurt.

Peter leaned his head back against the wall of whichever hidden nook they were in this time. “Why should we hide?” he asked, but it was more of a statement. He was so _tired_ of hiding. “Why should we be forced to listen to the bad half of the couple that was destined to go nuclear from the first ‘put on the suit’?”

“Peter-”

“No, Harles. Listen to me. Hear my words. We abide by the rules of a 100 year old man who represents the best of American Values.

“The woman who helped find his other ex in Bucharest preaches about finding a significant other with shared life experience. You are my shared life experience.”

Harley said nothing. Peter continued, “I don’t know why we let them dictate who we see. I want you. Only you. And I don’t believe in God, or soulmates, but I believe in us. I believe that we can make this public. I would do anything to ask lovey dovey with you in front of people. Call you cheesy ass pet names like ‘lover’ and ‘angel face’.”

He was cut off by Harley grabbing his face roughly and kissing the hell out of him. “Yes,” he gasped. “Please, baby sweetheart I want to.”

“Then let’s do it. Take my hand, and we’ll walk out together, damn the consequences,” Peter said. He sounded more confident than he felt.

They started to walk out of the room, but Harley pulled them back. No turning back now. “I love you,” he rushed out.

A pause. “I love you too, Harles. Now let’s go give that geriatric son of a bitch a heart attack.”

Harley grinned. He grabbed the hand of the boy he loved the most, and together they walked into the eyes of anyone who cared to judge them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
